theteentitansgoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Go! to the Movies
''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''is an upcoming 2018 American animated superhero film based on the television series of the same name. The film is produced by Warner Animation Group (also known as Warner Bros. Animation), RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and DC Entertainment in association with Cartoon Network. It is the third theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network series after ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'''' (2002) and [[wikipedia:The Lego Ninjago Movie|''The Lego Ninjago Movie]]'' (2017), the film will feature the voice talents of Scott Menville, Khary Payton, Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, and Greg Cipes reprising their roles from the series, as well as Will Arnett, Kristen Bell, James Corden, Nicholas Cage, Halsey, and Lil Yachty. It is scheduled to be released on July 27, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synopsis It seems to the Teens that all the major superheroes out there are starring in their own movies—everyone but the Teen Titans, that is! But de facto leader Robin is determined to remedy the situation, and be seen as a star instead of a sidekick. If only they could get the hottest Hollywood film director to notice them. With a few madcap ideas and a song in their heart, the Teen Titans head to Tinsel Town, certain to pull off their dream. But when the group is radically misdirected by a seriously super villain and his maniacal plan to take over the Earth, things really go awry. The team finds their friendship and their fighting spirit failing, putting the very fate of the Teen Titans themselves on the line! Cast * Scott Menville as Robin * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Tara Strong as Raven * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Will Arnett as Slade * Kristen Bell as Jade Wilson * James Corden as Balloon Man * Nicholas Cage as Superman * Halsey as Wonder Woman * Lil Yachty as Green Lantern Production On Monday September 25, 2017 Warner Bros. announced the movie and confirmed its release on July 27, 2018. A month later, the film's teaser poster was revealed, and was announced that Will Arnett and Kristen Bell would join the cast. On Wednesday January 10, 2018, the film's first teaser trailer was released online and will accompany [[wikipedia:Paddington 2|''Paddington 2]]'' with its release on January 12, 2018. Release The film is expected to be released on July 27, 2018. Trivia * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Teen Titans movie and Teen Titans movie in general to hit theaters. ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) were all direct-to-DVD releases. But however, considering this movie is set in the Teen Titans Go! universe, it is likely it will have a far less serious plot compared to the other previous animated Teen Titans films. * This will be the fifth theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network series after The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017) and an untitled Adventure Time movie that is still in development. * This film marks the eighth and ninth celebrity guest star of the series. Will Arnett and Kristen Bell will be part of this film's performance. Before the series had; "Weird Al" Yankovic voice Darkseid in "Two Parter", LeBron James voice himself in "The Cruel Giggling Ghoul", Fall Out Boy, CeeLo Green, William Reagan, Frank Enea and Carl Burnett voice themselves in the four-part the Night Begins to Shine special. * This is the twenty-seventh Animated television series to be adapted into a feature movie. The previous ones were Spongebob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Wild Thornberrys, Hey Arnold!, Barnyard, The Powerpuff Girls, Regular Show, The Simpsons, South Park, Beavis and Butt-Head, The Flintstones, Yogi-Bear, The Jetsons, DuckTales, Phineas and Ferb, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Teacher's Pet, Goof Troop, Transformers, Batman: The Animated Series, Heathcliff, Doug, Recess, Babar, and My Little Pony. * The movie's first official trailer was dropped on Wednesday, January 10, 2018. * Slade has been referenced and even made cameos throughout the'' Teen Titans Go!'' series but however, this movie will mark his first ever role and speaking debut. ** With that being said, this maybe because many people highly requested Slade to appear in Teen Titans Go! ''and were very disappointed in the outcome of "The Return of Slade". * Will Arnett is the voice of Slade. Which replaced Slade's original voice actor, Ron Perlman, for the role. * This marks the fifth feature-length motion picture being done by Warner Animation Group. The previous ones were ''The LEGO Movie ''(2014), ''Storks ''(2016), ''The LEGO Batman Movie ''(2017) and ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie ''(2017). **This is also the first film from Warner Animation Group to not be in CGI (Computer-Generated Imagery) animation. *This is the second theatrical superhero animated movie in 25 years after ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993). '' *Will Arnett who voices Slade previously voiced Bruce Wayne/Batman in ''The Lego Movie ''and ''The Lego Batman Movie. Gallery Videos Teen Titans GO! To the Movies - Teaser Trailer Tomorrow Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Official Teaser Trailer External Links * Official Website * Facebook page * Twitter page * Instagram page * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies on Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Content Category:Special